garfieldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Garfield i przyjaciele
Garfield i przyjaciele Garfield i przyjaciele (Ang.Garfield and Friends, 1988-1994) – Amerykański serial animowany, który powstał na podstawie komiksów Jima Davisa. W Polsce serial emitowano w wersji z lektorem (był nim Jacek Kawalec) w latach 1997-1999 w telewizji Polsat. Później ta sama wersja była powtarzana przez Polsat i TV 4. Ciekawostką jest to, że czołówki serialu były opatrzone polską wersją piosenek. Emisja nie zawierała całego sezonu 7. i wybiórczo niektórych odcinków z pozostałych serii, które nie były dystrybuowane. Łącznie w emisji były 73 ze 121 odcinków. Od 22 września 2008 do 5 października 2009 roku serial był nadawany w poniedziałkowym paśmie Wieczorynki w TVP 1 z polskim dubbingiem. Dotychczas wyemitowane zostały pierwsze 52 odcinki tej wersji serialu. Od 4 listopada 2009 serial był nadawany w środowej, a od 9 stycznia do 13 marca 2010 w sobotniej Wieczorynce. Powtórzono część odcinków II serii. Opis Każdy odcinek składa się z trzech dłuższych epizodów. Dwa z nich (pierwszy i ostatni) opowiadają o bohaterach komiksu Garfield Środkowy oparty jest na komiksie Farma Orsona (U.S. Acres). Ponadto każdy z odcinków zawiera kilka (zwykle trzy) krótkie scenki (tzw. Quickie), będące najczęściej bezpośrednią adaptacją pasków komiksowych. Pomimo iż poszczególne części oparte na dwóch różnych komiksach zachowują odrębność, to jednak występują wzajemne nawiązania. Postacie z Farmy Orsona niekiedy pojawiają się w części z Garfieldem. W części Farma Orsona bohaterowie często używają przedmiotów nawiązujących do postaci Garfielda. 'Bohaterowie' 'Część ''Garfield *Garfield – otyły, pomarańczowy kot, główny bohater serialu. Większość czasu spędza na spaniu, jedzeniu lub oglądaniu telewizji. Lubi płatać figle domownikom, a także Nermalowi i listonoszowi. Garfield, jak również inne pojawiające się zwierzęta, potrafi mówić, nie jest jednak słyszany przez ludzi – zwierzęta rozmawiają wyłącznie między sobą. *Odie – żółty, niezbyt inteligentny pies z przesadnie wielkim językiem, którym często liże Garfielda. Lubi tradycyjne psie zabawy jak aportowanie. Jest jedynym zwierzęciem, które nie potrafi mówić, posługuje się jedynie gestami i wydaje pomruki. *Jon Arbuckle – właściciel Garfielda i Odiego. Mieszka sam wraz ze swoimi pupilami. Podobnie jak komiksowy pierwowzór, jest ukazany jako „towarzyski nieudacznik”. W serialu bardziej został rozwinięty wątek pracy zawodowej Jona – jest on rysownikiem komiksów. *Nermal – malutki kotek, uważa się za „najsłodszego kociaka na świecie”. Jego zachowanie, cokolwiek by robił, wzbudza sympatię ludzi, co u Garfielda wywołuje zazdrość. Stałym gagiem jest bezskuteczna próba wysłania Nermala do Abu Dabi podejmowana przez Garfielda. *Binky – telewizyjny klaun, gwiazda nielubianego przez Garfielda programu telewizyjnego. Najczęściej pojawia się epizodycznie na ekranie telewizora, niekiedy jego postać jest ukazana szerzej i odgrywa kluczową rolę. Postać kilkakrotnie pojawiła się także w komiksie. *Liz Wilson – lekarka weterynarii, u której Garfield robi badania. Ukazana jako kobieta poważna i zasadnicza. Okazjonalnie chodzi z Jonem na nie zawsze udane randki. *Cactus Jake – kowboj, przyjaciel Jona. Jego imię pochodzi od tego, że jego dziadek, łapiąc bandytę, spada na kaktusy. *Floyd – mysz (samiec) pomieszkujący w domu Jona. Najlepszy przyjaciel Garfielda. W Garfield Show zastępuje go Sqik. *Herman Post – listonosz, główna ofiara żartów Garfielda – najczęściej są to rozmaite pułapki. *Penelopa – kocia sympatia Garfielda. W serialu praktycznie zajmuje miejsce komiksowej Arlene. * '''Część ''Farma Orsona *Orson – prosiak, z racji wysokiego IQ odpowiada za wszystko na farmie. Jego największą pasją jest czytanie książek. Posiada także swoje alter ego, w sytuacjach zagrożenia wciela się w nieco niezdarnego superbohatera o imieniu Super Prosiak (ang. ''Power Pig). *Roy – kogut. Lubi robić kawały, które są utrapieniem pozostałych mieszkańców farmy i często obracają się przeciwko niemu. *Wade – bardzo strachliwy i wierzący w przesądy kaczor. Boi się praktycznie wszystkiego, nawet rzeczy trywialnych, co często wykorzystuje Roy. *Bo – miły, kulturalny i pozytywnie nastawiony do świata baran. Do wszystkich zajęć podchodzi ze stoickim spokojem, unika sporów. *Lanolin – siostra Bo. W odróżnieniu od brata, jest kłótliwa, agresywna i często postępuje na przekór. To ona najczęściej odkrywa podłe plany Roya. *Booker – bardzo odważny mały kurczak. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest polowanie na robaki, które jednak okazują się sprytniejsze. *Sheldon – brat Bookera, który z lęku przed światem postanowił pozostać w jajku. W przeciwieństwie do brata, jest powściągliwy w zachowaniu. *'Mort, Gort i Wart' – starsi bracia Orsona, główne czarne charaktery. Często wykradają zapasy jedzenia lub w inny sposób uprzykrzają życie mieszkańcom farmy. *'Łasica' – kradnie kury i wiecznie trzeba pilnować kurnika. Silna i przebiegła, trudno się jej przeciwstawić. Sezon 1 Osobnjy artykuł: Sezon 1 Garfield i przyjaciele Sezon 2 Osobny arykuł: Sezon 2 Garfield i przyjaciele Sezon 3 Osobny artykuł: Sezon 3 Garfield i przyjaciele Sezon 4 Osobny artykuł: Sezon 4 Garfield i przyjaciele Sezon 5 Osobny artykuł: Sezon 5 Garfield i przyjaciele Sezon 6 Osobny artykuł: Sezon 6 Garfield i przyjaciele Sezon 7 Osobny artykuł: Sezon 7 Garfield i przyjaciele Galeria Kategoria:Garfield i przyjaciele Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Postacie